Start of Something More
by FoRsak3n
Summary: KagomexInuYasha: Add together one short tempered guy, one confused teenage girl and the romantic light of a fire, and you've got yourself the right settings for a kiss.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: No, I don't own InuYasha...

------------

Adverting her hues up to the strange whirlwind that had caught her attention, Kagome sighed and glanced down as Shippou jumped into her arms. The first thought that came to her mind was none other than; Kouga. Looking over to InuYasha from the corner of her eye, she blinked and shook her head almost instantly. Seeing that the hanyou was _already_ getting angry at Kouga's presence. Just as the whirlwind died down, the miko flicked her brown hues back over to the wolf demons' direction. The male had landed, kicking InuYasha smack dead in the face in the process of the departure as he done so.

Growling fairly loudly while bearing his fangs, InuYasha regained his composure before turning to give Kouga a good mouthful until his eyes fixated on a horrible image. Kouga was already talking with _his_ Kagome; he even holding her delicate hands in his grimy ones'. It was enough to make him vomit. Kagome gave Kouga a simple fake smile that she always seemed to have done when he pulled such antics before letting her orbs drift over the monk and the taijiya. The two traveling companions were giving her blank looks, more dumbfounded then anything. Looking back over to the hanyou when he approached Kouga, the male growled again while speaking to the other in a threatening manor.

"What are you doing here you stupid wolf?! Besides flirting with, Kagome!"

All InuYasha could do was puff out his chest to his own words. It was apparent that he was willing to fight Kouga, as he always was. But Kouga just simply turned so he could toss a sly smirk his way; only serving to fuel InuYasha's rage to the extreme.

"Ha, like it's any of your concern mutt face! And if you must know, I came to give Kagome this."

Before InuYasha could even protest to the wolf demon's words, Kouga had turned back around and placed a sea-shell type necklace in the girl's right hand before giving another fanged smirk to the female.

"A reminder that my love for you still stands strong, Kagome."

"HA! Like she wants your crummy necklace...", InuYasha blurted out as he crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the ground. Looking more like a child sulking over a lost toy then anything.

Ignoring the big baby, Kouga bid farewell to the Higurashi maiden as he lept into the air to disappear in the same type of whirlwind he had arrived in; leaving the group there to blink at his choice ways to torture and annoy Inu.

"Feh. Mangy wolf...", the hanyou mumbled as he plopped his body back down onto the picnic area Kagome had prepared for the group. Watching InuYasha for a few moments, the Higurashi female then blinked before allowing her hues to lower down towards the necklace that was still in her extended right hand; a bit lost at everything.

"What are you going to do, Kagome-chan? Wear the necklace like Kouga wishes, or be rid of it like InuYasha wants?"

The lovely Sango had asked in a soft, calm voice as the woman continued to pet the nekomata that was resting soundly in her lap. The taijiya had broken Kagome's train of thought with the question at hand; causing her to jerk her head up and blink, seeing that her friend was staring at her in curiosity. Awaiting for her to answer the question that she hadn't really heard.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Sango. What?", noticing that everyone was staring at her now, she smiled warmly before placing the necklace into her yellow backpack as if trying to change the subject.

"Oh, the necklace? I'll put it in my bag for the time being."

"Feh...what good is it anyways?"

InuYasha had stated in a slightly mumbled tone, jumping up in the process in order to walk off on his own as he sulked. His normal attitude when something like this would happen. Seeing his departure, Kagome titled her head in a curious manner, getting a bit worried at his sudden loss for words as she watched the silver haired male disappear from her vision. InuYasha not having the last word, that wasn't like the hot headed hanyou at all. Setting Shippou on the ground cautiously, Kagome turned her body to better face the opposing direction that Kouga seemd to be headed in; at which was precise the location Inu was, indeed, going.

"...InuYasha...?"

His name was whispered from her lips, in more of a way that only the miko herself could hear; the said female now standing to follow after the male. The rest of the group remained silent now, watching this with an intent eye; wondering how the event of Kagome chasing him would turn out this go around. Normally, Kagome going after him would end in a big fight, leaving the Higurashi maiden quite irritated before demanding to go home, followed by a loud, booming sit while storming off to the Bone Eaters well. And yet, there was something different this time, it was as if InuYasha was saddened by Kouga's visit more then he was angered.

"Kagome, wait up!"

The tiny kitsune exclaimed as he darted off after her from the sitting position he was placed in on the ground beside the lecherous monk. But, being that close to Miroku, the male was at an advantage to stop the little fox demon short, shaking his head to show his thought on the situation.

"InuYasha needs to talk with Kagome alone, Shippou. So you stay here with Sango and myself; okay?"

Glancing up to Miroku with his green orbs shining with a lost expression, the boy then peered over to Sango before sighing and plopping back down to munch on some potato chips Kagome had brought back with her from her era. Otherwise known as ninja food, according to Shippou that is.

Soon, Kagome finally reached the hanyou, finding him crouching down on a large rock that was located beside a small, babbling creek. Walking over to Inu, she lets her body drop into a seated position beside the earthy element; lowering down into the soft grass to watched the demon intently. His long silver hair blowing in the wind; the suns' palest light reflecting off the waters ripples, painting his face to give an iridescent glow. All the while, his bangs dangling in his visage to cast shadows in order to give the illusion of secrets across his contours.

Hearing her approach with his ultra sensitive ears, his cute, fuzzy white ear twitched to the sound as he slowly flicked his gaze from the crystal water he had been staring at to glance at the woman who's always been there for him. For so long, this female has proved her feelings to the demon who thought he could never embrace love again. While thoughts clouded his mind, distorting his thinking, there was a certain longing that washed over his pale image. Just the way he was looking at her now, as if the world stood still between the two of them, made her heart skip a beat. With each movement he made, her big brown orbs followed obediently; trying to comprehend the objective that was running through his mind. With each step he took closer, Kagome could feel her cheeks start to light up; painting her skin a lovely shade of pink.

Stopping right in front the the girl now, InuYasha blinked down to her with his cool, sparkling orbs; shining with just the right intensity to give him a breath taking trait. While keeping the raven haired female pinned there with his orbs, his limbs reached his clawed hands around to grasp at the knees of his red hakama pants. Tugging up fairly lightly, he gave himself the ability to kneel down in order to be at eye level with the stunned teen.

Staring at her for the longest time, he just crouched there; pondering just what it was about her that held his heart in such a fashion. Right before InuYasha was about to open his mouth to say something, the hanyou's ear twitched yet again; causing his attention to be placed on something else. Tilting his head back to sniff the winds current, he gathered a few scents before shaking his cranium.

"What is it InuYasha?", Kagome asked out of concern, her voice coming out above a whisper. As if trying to hide the fastened beating of her heart raging in her chest.

------------


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter Two...

Sniffing the air one last time, he shifted his thoughts back to the girl before shaking his head to her question; standing as he done so. Blinking, she tilted her head while he stood, letting her hues fixate on his extended hand that was now waiting to help the female to her feet. Gently, the Higurashi maiden placed her tiny hand inside of his own, followed by his fingers enclosing the grip while pulling her upward. As her long legs brought the form into a stand, her free hand reached around to dust the grass from her school uniform; making sure the green skirt was free of twigs and leaves.

While Kagome was busy picking this and that off the fabric, InuYasha strolled back over to his rock to sit down. Letting one leg hang off the side while the other stayed flat on the rock. He placed his elbow on his knee as he held his hands close to his stomach; the long sleeves of his kimono hiding his hands as he sat there looking handsome. Kagome blinked to this before walking over to stand on the bank beside the large rock; looking over to InuYasha from the corner of her eye while trying to break the awkward silence.

"Really, InuYasha... what did you smell?"

Hearing her question asked once more, he slowly lifted his head but never took a glance in her direction. Instead, it was as if his entire body has tensed up; his stubborn attitude causing him to push her out of his thoughts. "Nothing okay, so just drop it."

Suddenly pulling his form into a standing position, the male jumped from the rock in order to land back in front of the female; all in one swift motion as the girl's eyes grow wide yet again. Though, her eyes grew wide for other reasons then just the way he had snapped at her and then moved to position himself to face her; no, the reason she was now holding her breath in a shocked gesture was due to the reason that InuYasha had jerked the maiden towards his body by the wrist. Pulling her into a hug while she only had time to react with a light gasp. '_I-InuYasha?' _She questioned in her mind, wondering if this was a dream while her trembling arms moved to wrap around him in return. Having his silky strands of hair brush against her hands as her arms laced around his neck. Placing her head on his shoulder, she listened as the male she cared for so much spoke out in a low tone; as if trying to form the right words.

"I don't want to lose you, Kagome. Can't you see it by now, I need you with me..."

_'He... n-needs me? I must be dreaming... this isn't like InuYasha at all.' _Being forced to lift her head now, her arms dropped from his body as the male had pulled from the hug; walking past her to leave the very confused Higuarshi to stand there in silence as he headed back to the picnic area. Staying behind since it was obvious that she couldn't even gather the strength to make the smallest of movements, she panted for her forgotten breath. The breath she had been holding the entire time InuYasha's arms found themselves holding her so tenderly. Letting her hand cover her heart, she blinked while staring down at her feet; swallowing a bit while reality sat in.

"Did InuYasha just..."

With no one there to answer her question, the female finally turned to follow after the hanyou; joining back up with him and the others back at the picnic area underneath a gorgeous cherry tree. Having the others look to her for an explanation, or perhaps even a play by play on what had happened; the girl simply smiled to them before she sat down onto the blanket. Her hues floating over to find InuYasha already stuffing his face with the food she had prepared; as if nothing had happened within the forest. Maybe she had imagined it?

Once everyone had finished, the school girl started to gather the left overs; having the group praise her cooking while she happily accepted the compliments. "I couldn't eat another tasty morsel," the monk had stated; falling backwards to lay on his back while his hands moved to pat his stuffed belly in an idle way. This followed by a smiling Sango also giving her friend a compliment on her cooking abilities. "Yes, indeed. Your cooking was fantastic, Kagome-chan." All Shippou could do was happily nod in agreement as he curled up with Kirara to take a nap after eating. While the taijiya and the letch talked amongst themselves, Higurashi waited patiently for InuYasha to finish the last chopped Winni before asking him what his opinions were of her meal.

"How was it, InuYasha?" Kagome had asked, smiling happily.

"Eh, it was okay. Could have used that yellow, crunchy stuff I like so much though."

Hearing this, the females happy little smile started to slowly fade, her eyes narrowing into a death glare while her short temper started to flare. "You mean the pickled horse radish?" She had asked, her words being produced through clenched teeth. Having an oblivious hanyou be unaware of her feelings, the silver haired male nodded in contentment as his hands laced behind his head. His form laying back so he could enjoy the feeling of his full stomach. "Yeah, that..."

"Humph!" Was the only thing that could be heard as the hurt girl suddenly hurled a container of pickled horse radish at the dog demon while standing up all at once. Having the male jump at the sudden impact the container made with his body while his golden eyes blinked to her, stupidly opening his mouth to insert his foot as he sat up. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

"See if I make you anything else you big jerk!"

Screaming to the still oblivious InuYasha, the girl had grabbed her bag, stormed off to the direction of her bike, and started to angrily pedal towards the well within what seemed like seconds of fury raging from the teenager. "Feh, what's her problem?" InuYasha asked, now stuffing his face with the pickled horse radish as he ignored the fact that she was leaving; the others simply glaring at him since they couldn't believe that he could be so unmindful at times. Having Shippou speak up now, the tiny fox demon spoke while one of his green orbs opened to peer at the elder male.

"You really are pathetic, InuYasha. Maybe Kagome really should marry Kouga, at least he cares about her feelings and- OW! Hey, what did you do that for?!"

Rubbing his throbbing head, Shippou glared at the silver haired male; mumbling to the smack that InuYasha had laid upside the younger boys head while he scurried to his feet. Running to hide behind Miroku now for the simple fact that InuYasha had stood up, he had turned to face the direction Kagome had went instead of landing another blow to the child. Running after Kagome now, it only took him moments until he had landed at the female's side right as she was about to drop into the well. Hearing the sound of the hanyou approach, the teenage school girl simply shot him a glare from over her shoulder before scooting and falling into the well all at once. Having InuYasha follow close behind just seconds after the other.

"Ah, come on, Kagome. Don't be mad over me..."

InuYasha pleaded, following her like a little love sick puppy who seemed lost without his master showering him with affection and attention. Though, his only reply given by the furious female was a mumbled, "humph!" At which was given right as the girl had jerked open the sliding door to expose the Higurashi shrine as she then took off in a stomp towards her home. He should be glade that it wasn't a loud, sit, like she usually would give. Once inside, the first place she headed was upstairs to none other then the comfort of her room; pulling the door shut before the girl allowed her body to fall onto the welcoming embrace of her bed. Face slamming into her pillow as she hugged the bed to try and get the thoughts of today out of her mind.

Meanwhile, still inside of the well, InuYasha sighed deeply, turning to head back into the Feudal Era with his head hung low; his ears laying flat against his head as his form disappeared into the dark shadows. Though, back in Kagome's room, the female had rolled onto her back; knowing good and well that she couldn't stay mad at him forever. So, in accepting this, the girl slowly stood from the bed in order to walk over to her window as she opened the glass to peer out in he direction of the Tree of Ages then to the Bone-Eaters well. Though, to her dismay; InuYasha was no where to be seen. Sighing inwardly, the girl shut her eyes before whispering out to him; even though he couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha..."

"Feh, you never change."

Being startled by the reply that came from nowhere, the female yelped as InuYasha jumped down from the roof and into her room from the open window. He had managed to startle her to the point of having her stumble back and fall, landing on her rear with a loud thump. While glaring up to him for the encouragement of her current embarrassment of falling, Kagome couldn't help but blush when the male helped her to stand. Sparing no attempts at trying to hide his amused expression since it was clearly apparent that he found that slightly entertaining. Narrowing her eyes now as she took his hand, she stood to dust her skirt off before turning from him to cross her arms.

"Look, InuYasha. I'm sorry I blew up okay, it's just... I haven't been home in so long and I was growing homesick so I guess what I'm saying is... I don't want to go back just yet."

Getting a blink from the male, he simply turned and jumped up onto her window seal to crouch while speaking out to her from over his shoulder. Informing her that she could stay in her own era for that night but he had expected her back the very next day. And with that being said, the half demon lept from the house and darted back to the well; giving her this one night to stay in the luxury of her fluffy bed.

------------

(( A/N: Reviews anyone? The next chapter won't come until I get at least a few reviews, just to see if anyone likes this so far. ))


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha

Chapter Three...

A few days later, Kagome popped her head up and over the the wooden frame of the well. Placing her hands on the railing, the girl pulled her body over the siding slowly; finally stepping foot on solid ground. After looking around, the miko brought in a deep breath; smelling the crisp summer evening's air before exhaling. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes while standing there, enjoying the warm ray's of the sun that were sprinkling down onto her face and jet black hair. The trees that circled around the female only gave scattered rays through their shadows, but she seemed to be getting a fair amount of sun at that location.

Suddenly, Kagome lifted her hand to swat away a bee when she heard him buzzing by and opened her eyes to see where the little annoying little bug had went before she placed her attention onto something else. Throwing her shoulders up in a slight shrug to no one in particular, the Higurashi maiden made her way over to the near-by bushes where she had her bike hidden. Pulling back the limbs of the small shrub, she grabbed her bike then pulled the contraption from the bushes; bringing it to her right side. As she brushed the leaves from the handle bars and also the cushion seat, the female sighed thinking of what InuYasha might say if she kept wasting time. Nodding to herself, she softly grasped the handle bars and shoved forward causing the bikes wheels to start rolling.

Kagome walked with the bike at her side down the rocky path until she came into a clearing before bringing her body to a halt. Raising her right leg, she threw it over the bikes frame and placed it onto the right pedal before placing her rear on the bike seat. Using her remaining free foot to push off, she balanced her weight on the two wheels as the bike started to roll with her. Making sure to pump her legs up and down on the pedals, the girl was giving the bike it's will to move. Just as she got some speed up, Kagome leaned her body forward on the handle bars right as she started down a steep hill. The sudden loss in gravity causing her stomach to wind up in her throat; basic cause and effect from where she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning. This overwhelming feeling made her head become a little bit dizzy; thankful that it didn't last long though.

The sickness soon faded and Kagome was back to her old self again after getting started back on her steady pace of pedaling. As she continued down the path, she came across Myouga who had hopped onto her shoulder in silence as she had passed by. The tiny male flea planting himself on the collar of her shirt as he started to speak to the unknowing female.

"Miss Kagome; where have you been? Master InuYasha has been growing annoyed at your absence and is getting quite irritated."

Kagome finally caught on that Myouga was on her shoulder and glanced over to the pest before giving a sigh to his stated words.

"I was sick, okay? I didn't know I needed his permission to become ill. And besides, if he was so agitated, why didn't he just come himself to find out why I'm late? He normally does..." After her snappy little comeback, the teenager then returns her brown orbs back onto the path with a blink, running Myouga's words over in her mind which was now starting to strike her curiosity.

_'I was only gone for no longer than three days, why would InuYasha be so angry at that? Did he fear that I wouldn't return? No, he knows me better then that... doesn't he?' _Breaking her train of thought as the camp InuYasha had set up came into view, she pushed back her thoughts of doubt and jumped down from the bike. Once inside the camp grounds, she leaned the bikes frame against a near-by tree before glancing over in InuYasha's direction; waiting to hear his smart remarks about her tardiness.

"And just where the hell have you been woman?!"

InuYasha said right as he looked up with a balled fist, having Shippou sulking while rubbing his throbbing head to the apparent hit to the top of his tiny cranium. Apparently the elder male had fwaped him for an unknown reason. Blinking to the lovelywelcoming committee, Kagome sighed before dropping her gaze down to Shippou; kneeling as she started to reply to the impatient hanyou.

"I was-" Being cut off by Shippou, Kagome blinked once again as the tiny kitsune yelled her name. Scurrying over to her form as he jumped up and ran to her arms. He had cut her off mid-sentence when InuYasha had reached over to hit him again, now sticking his tongue out to the short tempered male as he remained safe within the miko's arms. Hearing someone else address her now, the female glanced over to see a cheerful smiling Miroku entering back into the camp with Sango at his side.

"Kagome, you're back."

Kirara softly tilted her head back to mew as a greeting to the girl while the adorable little nekomata nuzzled into the comfort of her mistresses arms; having Sango carry her as the slayer smiled warmly to her friend. "Welcome back, Kagome-chan." Turning to set the Hiraikotsu against the same tree at which Kagome's bike was leaning against, Kirara hopping down from Sango's arms; strolling over to a shady area under the trees in order to take a little cat nap. Followed by the kitsune joining her moments later. Having the elder female smile to the image of her companion and Shippou sleeping, Sango then sat the fresh supply of water her and Miroku had gathered onto the fire to boil.

"Well, Kagome? I'm waiting..."

With InuYasha still being his impatient self, he once again asked her where she had been. Which was answered with a sharp, "I was sick," by the miko before she joined Miroku and Sango in front of the fire. The sun had just started to set and it seemed the day had gone by faster then Kagome had expected. No wonder Shippou was so tired. Seeing the lecherous monk yawn from the corner of her eye caused the girl to sigh, knowing that they would have to call it a night pretty soon.

The group had sat around the fire, talking cheerfully, eating the boiled potatoes Sango had prepared while their talk was of recent events; all laughing and speaking cheerfully. All but InuYasha himself. He just sat quietly in his normal position, listening to their chatter while Kagome would every once and awhile, catch him staring at her. Then, right as she would look, the stubborn guy would look away and glare at the ground. Typical, but cute.

Later on, one by one, the group had decided to get some rest. Kagome ending up sleeping silently with Shippou at her side as always. The crackling fire had casted shadows across her face and only permitted so much of her soft, pale skin to be seen. Her long, jet black hair flowing over her arm as she used the limb for a pillow; the strands glistening with the silver rays the full moon sent out.

The trees around them scattered the rays and only sent portions no bigger than a dime onto the ground. But where Shippou and Kagome where laying under the big tree, it seemed to have gotten the most light. And InuYasha had most definitely seemed to have noticed since he couldn't help his staring as he sat alone; keeping watch over the group while they slept peacefully.

Kagome was laying on her side while her free arm draped over Shippou softly, holding the boy close as her dreams carried the teenager away. Not even being away of the, oh so handsome, half demon now crouching so close to her body; as if inspecting the girl as she rested. The silver haired male narrowed his honey colored orbs a bit now, the slitted hues roaming over the girl's face before he had reached a clawed hand out with an absent mind to brush her cheek. Using the back of his hand as he gently felt the softness of her skin, now pushing back a stray piece of hair that had managed to find itself laying across her face.

InuYasha hadn't even noticed what he was doing, that is, until the sound of Shippou stirring had brought him out of his thoughts; this catching him off guard before he suddenly realized what he was happening. Blushing furiously, he jerked his hand back, this abrupt motion causing the male to fall back and land, quite loudly on his butt. His eyes growing wide before his reflexes kicked in and the first thing he had done was leap into the tree tops the moment Kagome had started to open her eyes to the noise.

Kagome, not even being aware of anything that had happened, blinked her dazed eyes a bit as she glanced around the camp with a yawn. Seeing if she could possibly spot what had woken her up. Not even seeing InuYasha anywhere in sight, the girl had figured he went for a walk so she simply laid her head back down; nuzzling into the warmth of her sleeping bag while the miko slowly started to drift back into sleep.

InuYasha, on the other hand, was watching her from his perch; high on a large branch that was extended above the girl. Letting one leg hang off the side, he grumbled inwardly while his back rested against the trees' trunk; a hand moving to rub his face before his orbs drifted away. Taking a side glance at the nights' sky before he, himself, closed his eyes to get a little rest for the night.

If sleep was even possible now with his mind wandering that is.

--------------

(( A/N: Reviews anyone? Keep me motivated, hn?))


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha...

Chapter Four...

After had what seemed like endless hours of darkness, the hanyou finally decided to give up on his attempts at sleep before his body slipped from his branch. Going back to reside in his original location in front of the gorgeously blazing fire. Though, he still couldn't keep his attention from the teenage miko, noticing that her gentle breathing had started to fasten.

Frowning in her dreams, a tiny tear started to escape her tightly shut eyes. But the dream didn't last long, since Shippou had started to turn in his sleep and had managed to kick Kagome in her ribs. The sudden pain in her side causing her to wake with a jerk. Opens her dazed eyes, the female took blurry glances around to see if anyone else was wake while she slowly sat up in her sleeping bag. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, they finally focused on a silhouette sitting by the fire which caught her attention. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the blur started to look like a familiar figure that had caused a little grin to form.

Showing InuYasha to be the one sitting in front of the fire with the Tetsusaiga between his legs while the hilt rested against his left shoulder. His slitted, honey colored eyes stared into the orange flame, seemingly to be deep in thought from the looks of things. Kagome took in a deep breath now, bringing in the cool night air before making the move to stand; stretching as she done so. Raising her arms above her head, the girl held the stretch long enough for a yawn to escape her lips before she released the pose. Hiding her yawn with her right hand before kneeling down to cover Shippou back up with her sleeping bag.

After the boy was engulfed within it's warmth, the girl slowly stood in order to walk over and sit down beside InuYasha. Bringing her legs close to her chest as she then placed her chin on her knees and held the bottom part of the limbs with laced arms. She remained silent as she listened to the crickets singing around them. It was InuYasha, surprisingly, whom broke the silence first; asking why the girl was awake at this hour.

"What are you doing up, Kagome?"

Hearing the question, Kagome rubbed at her side; feeling the throbbing from Shippou's little foot still taking over her ribs before she shrugged, as if it was nothing for the reason that she was awake, "I couldn't sleep..." After waiting a few minutes, the Higurashi maiden then asked InuYasha a question of her own that about made the hanyou about choke on his own tongue.

"Hey, InuYasha... did you really mean what you said? Do you really need me here with you?"

His eye's grew wide while her question settled within his stomach, followed by the male slowly glancing over to her as his mind tried to think of what to say. Looking into her eyes, he could have sworn that he was being drawn to her; and vise-versa of course. The closer the two became, the louder Kagome's heart began to beat within her chest. So loud that it was now ringing in her ears, causing the girl to furiously blush. Their lips finally meeting as the two were engaged in a romantic kiss just seconds later. InuYasha was once again, the first to make a move; this time pulling back when he had heard Miroku talking which caused him to react as so. Nervously scratching at the back of his head now while taking a side glance at the monk. Apparently, Miroku was speaking within his sleep since his only audible words were, "Ladies, ladies... don't fight. There's enough of me to go around," which was followed by a pleasurable smirk.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she looked over to see the letch still sleeping soundly before she leaned over to lay her head on the shoulder of her prince charming. Looking deep into the fire's flame as she smiled happily; a content sigh escaping her pink lips before her brown eyes closed to the feeling of his own head resting on top of hers. She couldn't have imagined a more perfect night, and this was to be; the start of something more.

------------

(( A/N: That chapter twas short, I know; yet had all ze makings of a fluff. Short and sweet. I really don't know if I should just end it there with the fluff ending or continue in order to make the story longer... -Le shrug.- Why does life force me choose such a tough decision?! XDD Just kidding -Cough- ))


End file.
